The American patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,056 reveals an arrangement intended to earth an insulated cable. The disadvantage of the invention according to the said patent document is that the cable that is to be earthed must be prepared. This takes place through the cable that is to be earthed according to the said American patent document having a portion of its outer protective cover removed. This is done since the cover covers that area of the cable to which an earth is to be connected. This is an operation that requires a number of tools, while at the same time being time-consuming.